One in a Room of Angel
by Anquake Frankly
Summary: Avengers.AU.Highschool. 15 year old Loki is falling in the love with the school's most unappreciated student as he does will his cold heart finally melt? Or will everyone else destroy the last thing that makes him happy? (I suck at summaries)
1. One in a Room of Angels

**I'm still suffering from OTP disease, so here's my story about it...hope you like it! Have a nice day!**

* * *

"Hey Thor guess who I saw yesterday?" Thor looked up curiously at the boy with a deep mischievous smile set into his lips and a glimmer of laughter in his chocolate brown eyes. "Who did you see yesterday?" Tony's smirk widened "you have to guess" he wagged his finger at the curious boy. Thor frowned "I do not appreciate guessing games." "Tony, stop irritating Thor, tell him" Steve chided him absentmindedly; Tony moped sagging in his seat "you're taking the fun out of it" they all glared at him "just tell us!" Tony perked up animatedly. "I saw your brother" Thor shrugged; it was common for people to see his brother even if they looked nothing alike; it was not a strange happening.

"So?" Natasha shrugged, with a bored expression on her face picking at her food restlessly. Tony sighed "you didn't let me finish, I saw him…with a girl" the group had stopped eating lunch, Thor dropped his sandwich with shock and his mouth was still hanging open where his sandwich was supposed to be. It was common to see Loki, but to see Loki with a girl was something that never happened and Loki had sworn upon and down it never ever would. He would rather spend his times captured in a world of mystery and magic that he could only find in his books, he didn't spend his time with many of the 'pathetic imbeciles that plague the halls of the desolate wasteland of high school' as his younger brother had said.

Tony grinned triumphantly "not only that, but he was blushing like a little school girl with everything she did." They gawked at Tony "you mean Loki the immature, anti-social, smartass, freak has a girlfriend?" Clint gawked.

Bruce who had just looked up from his book now noticed everyone was staring at Tony dumbfounded, he smirked at the short, brainy boy "right Bruce you saw the whole thing" the five friends looked at Bruce waiting anxiously for him to retell the intriguing happens of yesterday in the school's picnic area. Bruce hid behind his book waiting until he could no longer feel their eyes on him, but it never came. "Tony and I were just working on a miniature bird house run by solar energy which was a pretty easy task and we saw them on the hill overlooking the football field talking." He finally looked up from his book met with the same bewildered gaze.

"So what Loki has a girlfriend it's his business" Steve looked at all of them with the least amount of surprise in his vibrant blue eyes. "The thing is he's Loki! The delinquent, prankster, as someone like you would understand he's a few antlers short of a reindeer" Tony tried to explain to the honest, ever righteous baseball player. Thor still couldn't believe his little brother had a girlfriend and never shared this brother- telling- worthy information, so shell-shocked that he was unable to defend his brother's honor against his friends.

Loki was a lonesome boy by nature who kept to himself with a quite ardent reputation for trouble earning him the nicknaming him the God of Mischief and Silver tongue none of them could wrap their minds around the thought, but especially his older brother Thor: Loki has a girl? "Are you sure it was Loki?" Thor asked in worried surprise, he knew Tony to be more dramatic than what it was worth at times, but this was what Thor would call inconceivable. Tony nodded "Loki is the only guy I know with that long hair other than you, and the only guy I know that wears short sleeved shirts in the middle of November without a jacket when were expecting snow-magedon." Clint snorted "she must have been blind, ugly as hell or desperate." Tony shook his head "no, she was actually really hot" They looked precariously at Tony while he continued describing the girl "she looks like she might be in our grade with wild red hair, and pretty big knockers, not to sound like a perv or anything I'm calling it as I see it." "You'd have to actually look to call it as you see it" Bruce deadpanned, everyone laughed, even Natasha quirked a small smile.

"We should go ask him" the nosy boy said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We can't" Natasha pointed out matter of fact-ly with her fork "he's not there."

The group looked at the table where the prankster commonly sat alone. Thor's brows furrowed in concern, there was only one other place Loki could be, the school library. "He's at the library" Thor said to himself trying to calm his sparking nerves. He had a soft spot for his secretive younger brother and wanted to keep an eye on him, respectfully, but still knowing his whereabouts and his friends, now that he has one. "Then how about we go and do a little investigating?" Clint smirked and Tony smiled at his evil partner "any girl that dates Loki can't be that attractive," Natasha thought aloud packing up her empty lunch "Thor you're coming…I mean you do want to make sure your brother's not hanging around with a druggie or something?" Tony persuaded him with a classic 'pretty pretty please' grin. They waited for Thor to agree, brooding over the thought of his brother dating a strange, small girl; finally the quarterback gave into his friends with a sigh "I shall accompany you" Tony smiled at Thor patting him on the pack "what about you honest Abe, Brucie?"

Both boys looked up "like I said if he has a girlfriend it's his business, and I think you should leave him alone" Steve said determinedly, taking a bite out his apple; they looked at Bruce who stuttered "umm…well…it couldn't really hurt unless he saw us then maybe he'd kill us but…." Tony yanked him from the lunch bench before he could finish "that's a yes Bruce." Bruce laughed and looked at the ground "I don't think that's considered a yes" he muttered to himself. They looked at the lone soldier who stared back at them "it won't hurt…I mean Loki would probably feel worse if we went up to him and asked 'who were you talking with behind on the football field yesterday?'" Tony reasoned with him, he watched Steve weigh his choices before he sighed in defeat "fine." He said grimly finishing of his apple and throwing it into the trash.

They peered curiously from behind a bookcase at the tall pale boy sitting with a shorter girl with sparkling green eyes and vibrant wild red hair smiling and giggling with him, "guess that's her?" Steve said. They watched her flirt with him and roll her eyes sarcastically with a light seductive smile on her face. Tony was right she was hot as her fiery red hair, with prominent arch in her back that accentuated her butt and large breast easily seen under a tight pink midriff; that she probably wasn't allowed to be wearing, and skin tight black leather pants. "How did he get that?" Clint looked at Thor who shrugged "this is new to me as well" they continued to watch her flip her hair and talk animatedly about something; she leaned closer to him and handed a note book to him.

"So did I get any right?" She asked eagerly, Loki chuckled with a smile on his face "you got five right, that's better than before." Tony leaned over on the bookcase "wait a sec, I know her" he thought it over tapping on his jaw that leaned on his hand. "Shit!" Tony dropped down below the counter of the bookcase the other leaned down beside him "what? Are you okay?" Steve asked. "Pepper" Tony looked at them "what did you forget to meet her at lunch again?" Natasha laughed, "ha ha very funny, no" he answered quickly on the brink of a panic attack "then what's wrong?" Bruce asked fearfully "that's Pepper's cousin" the panic struck playboy peered over the bookshelf again checking his accuracy like any genius would. He sat back down against the book case "well this is fucked up…" He looked up at Bruce "you know how she asked me to tutor her cousin a few weeks ago?" Bruce nodded before it dawned on him. Clint smirked "I think she found a tutor alright." They looked over the bookshelf again and listened.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I guess you just make things simple" she laughed and he smiled "I rarely ever make anything simple, if you could say that in front of my family they wouldn't believe you." She leaned in touching his hand "well you make things simple for me, and like I said thank you, science has been a lot easier since you started helping me." She dug through her binder in a large messenger bag pulling out a sheet of paper "ta-da! I got a 68%!" She said happily. Loki smirked at her "68 percent?" She nodded happily with an innocent expression in her brilliant green eyes "I think we could make that better" he said whilst rolling his eyes at her childish excitement. She nodded "but it's better than before" the stranger grabbed him around the neck pulling him into her with a happy smile, they watched Loki's face turn a deep scarlet with a ridiculous look on his face "thank you." She giggled "you look so cute when you look like that," he scowled "I'm not cute" she bit her lip while twirling her hair giving him a stare that could easily start a fire worthy of burning down the whole school. She leaned closer with her lips pressed against his ear whispering something that made his face turn another shade of bright red.

Tony made a gagging noise from behind the bookcase "that was sick" Clint scoffed "sick is an understatement."

"As interesting as your ways are I do still have to tutor you" he admonished with a definite smirk on his face, she pouted crossing her arms over her chest at being rejected "Loki, you're no fun sometimes." Thor couldn't stop himself from chuckling at how Loki was handling the girl, "I know I'm not fun, I do not accept fun" the girl laughed "that explains a lot." He stood from his seat giving her back the test "we'll work on this next time." She dragged him down by collar of his dark shirt placing a small kiss on his cheek "thanks again." He didn't reply scrubbing off the lip-gloss she had left on his cheek. "I still don't want you're AIDS" she rolled her eyes "I still don't have AIDS." He sighed and petted her head as if she were a demented dog. "Have a…nice day."

"I officially give up on the word 'logic'" Bruce thought aloud "I never saw that" Steve repeated to himself near hysteria. Tony groaned rubbing his face tiredly "Pepper's going to fucking kill herself when she finds out, shit she's gonna kill me first."

Clint, Natasha, and Thor were silent. Natasha bit her lip thinking over her thoughts before she spoke "Jacinta, that's her name, she's my neighbor" Natasha wrinkled her nose at the girl "I've only been over her house once, it was a mess and from what I can tell she has a lot of visitors" she scoffed at the inadequate word, but the group understood. "So Loki's her newest little boy toy I'm guessing?" Clint asked; she nodded "seems like it."

Thor was still, silent and wide eyed, "how…when…why…I do not understand." It made so much sense now: Loki was naturally quiet, but lately he could hear him talking to someone and spent more time in his room than Thor thought normal, he was talking to her. They all lived near her; she could easily get in through his small window or talk on the phone with him. He normally didn't say much about his school day, but now he shrugged with a flicker of happiness he had not seen in his eyes for a long time. Thor knew something was different about Loki since September, now he knew what…rather who had cause this sudden change in his brother's demeanor. He noticed how Loki carried himself differently over the past months he looked happier and it was becoming clear to Thor why, and he definitely didn't like it. Thor didn't mind his brother happiness, he enjoyed it, he felt grateful to have his brother back, at some extent, but now that he knew the cause he regrets it. Thor looked over the bookshelf; she was alone with a notebook doodling lightly in it whilst humming a song he didn't know.

He had a legitimate reason to hate her, he should? She was promiscuous, dangerous, and zany; Loki's mind was already far a-fields farther than anyone at school or at home would have liked, she would only make him worse. She'd make him out of control.

He scowled at the girl while she smiled unaware of any of them ever being there peering at her from only a few yards away. He slowly sank back down under the cover of the small wooden bookshelf. "Well…this is awkward" Tony drawled, Natasha scoffed "try awkward when you hear her having sex with Loki, it's bound to happen" if Thor was one to get sick he would have at that moment, he wanted to tell her to leave his little brother, his sweet Loki alone. She had nothing against her or her ways as long as his Loki wasn't the victim. If he could he would tell her that, but this was Loki's choice not his.

Remembering that was the hardest part, after all he is his older brother.

* * *

He was perfect, he didn't stare at her like he wanted her body, but he didn't ignore her either, he was just right. She smiled while doodling in the binder lazily drawing a heart with her tutor's name in it. Loki…she stared down at it, he obviously had a last name she just didn't know it. The brainless redhead laughed at herself, he's not only saving her school grade, he saved her from life as well; all she had to focus on was him, science and history not reality. She smiled "don't even know his last name." She sighed at the ring of the bell, chorus, the one class she could never fail. She needed an escape from school and life, but suicide is not an option, cutting is only an inch away from death, her escape is boys and Loki is her perfect escape. He was just right; as long as he was around she had her own little distraction.


	2. I don't Care Enough For You to Cry

I Don't Feel Enough For You to Cry

Loki needed a pudding cup ASAP; he had been craving one of the delicious chocolate gooey cups all day. He happily opened the fridge with the same smile on his face that founds its way to his lips whenever he had pudding.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight and his muscles tensed it was obvious Thor was home "I am home" he could hear his brother's deep voice boom and his mother's sweet reply from upstairs greeting his brother, the tall lanky boy quickly grabbed his beloved pudding and motioned to hurriedly walk to his room the only thing stopping him was a certain football player standing in the way. Thor looked down on Loki with a slight prominent frown outlined by permanent blonde scruff around his lips.

"If you haven't notice, I need to leave now" Loki hissed ignoring the obvious signs that something was bothering Thor, he looked down at him again before sighing and letting him through. Thor had to remember it wasn't his place and she could be good it was unlikely, but she could. He got a box of pop-tarts before retiring to his room to do his homework that he'd probably need Loki's help to do.

He was right he was going to need help from his brooding, secretive, brother to help with his homework, which the self-assured and moderately arrogant football player did not take pride in having his younger brother help him with his homework whether he skipped a grade or not. He knocked anxiously on the door, hearing the muffled sound of his brother's voice or was he watching another episode of that show named after the color removing substance, Bleach. He could hear the talking stop and the sound of Loki moving behind the closed door, the door opened with Loki glaring angrily at his dim-witted older brother.

"Please go away…" Theo smiled at him in ignorance evoking an eye roll from Loki.

"You're not leaving," he repeated testily.

"Loki, I need…help" he handed him the book and he sighed in dismay, Loki rolled his eyes, closing his door swiftly behind him.

He beckoned Thor to follow him, but Thor had other plans, he reached precariously toward the door handle "Thor if you dare touch that handle I will gut you like the impudent fish you are" Loki warned without a turn of his head. Thor sighed before following him, it was worth a try he thought to himself, but he could never get past his vigilant eyes.

He sat down with Thor in the dining room that had become a common study room for the two boys. Loki scoffed "this may possibly be the easiest math questions I have ever seen," he mumbled to himself, he looked at the sequence of question curiously before handing it to Thor and explaining to him what he was to do. He wished much rather to be in his room alone at peace, he had dealt with enough oafs for one day. The only difference was Jacinta was beautiful and understanding and kind even when his temper got the best of him.

He started to drift into thought of her while Thor thought over the new information he had learned from Loki; Jacinta looked soft and sweet which very much so matched her personality and vibrant, fluffy red hair that always looked like a new guy had ran his fingers through it, even though her clothes make her look different and it certainly met her reputation from what Loki had heard. He could feel his eye twitch in irritation it was becoming obvious he was her little boy toy and the humiliation of the thought burned him like fire. Her skirts are short and her shirts are tight, some of them weren't truly even to be considered shirts in his opinion just tattered clothes, he smirked under his hands clasped in front of his face to hide his smile from his brother. A whore? Most definitely. A ditz? Obviously. A loving, light hearted girl? Not yet to be determined. Slowly beginning to enjoy her company? Perhaps.

"Loki what are you smirking at?" Thor looked up at him curiously.

"Nothing" Loki quickly noticed Thor's annoyed frown.

"Here" Thor said hurriedly before shoving the book towards him much like he had seen Jacinta do.

"You obviously weren't thinking about nothing, you think too much to not be thinking something" Thor muttered testily to himself leaning back in his chair arms crossed spitefully over his chest, he caught exactly what Thor had muttered.

"What?" He spat back.

"I said you must have been think about something to make you smile like that" Loki sighed seeing it was inevitable in avoiding Thor's overbearing temper, when Thor's not happy ninety percent of the people around him suffer."What's does that mean?" Thor looked at the ground then back at his brother rubbing his neck nervously with an increasingly anxious smile.

"Tony and Bruce saw you yesterday behind the school yesterday and we say you with that girl again in the library." The brave warrior admitted timidly becoming quieter as Loki's gaze hardened. It took all of his strength to compose himself, his brother and his pathetic, annoying, arrogant, imbecilic friends had been spying on him, did his own life no longer belong to him? He leaned forward with an emotionless face he commonly had when he was lying to someone.

"And what would make you think I was behind the school on a Monday, with a girl? Honestly Thor I have better things to do than to waste my time with a girl in the back of that hell hole."

Thor stared at his brother perplexed, "because Tony and Bruce saw you and we saw you in the library with that stri- red headed girl, Pepper's cousin." Loki's voice took on an icy tone with a raised eyebrow "and why would you believe what Tony and Bruce say over what I said? Yes, I do tutor her, but I have no other relation to her." That was true enough, he had no relation to the whore other than tutoring her.

Thor looked anywhere but at Loki at times his younger brother was more intimidating with just his eyes rather than his vernacular, his vocabulary only made it worse.

"No, I didn't say I trusted their words over yours" he answered quickly.

"Then what are you saying?" Loki congratulated himself inside his head for turning the tables on his nosy, pestering older brother.

Thor thought over his words carefully finding the best way to reconcile with Loki, it was obvious he had seen them together, but it wasn't his place and he certainly wasn't going to tell his brother that he trusted his friends' words over his even though he had learned long ago to do so.

There was silence before Loki breathed a frustrated smile heading towards his room "I'm going to take a nap you and your childish intelligence has depleted my energy."

Loki didn't want to know how that dolt found out, quite frankly he couldn't. No, he wouldn't be able to control his rage; it was almost palpable at this point it was enough to burn right through Thor's everlasting confidence. He locked the door for safety and laid down on his bed. _Thor was spying on me, that idiot and his idiotic friends had been spying on me and Thor had the audacity to ask me about it, and he is foolish enough to think I would tell him! _

Loki was over working himself on the thought he should have known Thor would find out about their…relationship. It was inevitable for him to find out eventually, he heaved a sigh in defeat as if Thor was looming over him waiting for answers. He sat upright, Thor's not going to get any answers simply because he didn't have the right to know, none of them did. He could feel himself regretting ever meeting that despicable whore from hell, this is why he had anti-social tendencies it's a lot easier to live that way without being in the light, that was Thor's job and he had enough charisma for the both of them.

He looked at the clock; it wasn't even seven o' clock and Loki was exhausted, but he had dinner left to get through. Dinner it sounds simple enough for any normal child you sit down and you eat, but with Loki's parent they actually expected him to talk about his day, Odin expected him to talk about some accomplishment only Theo could achieve and although Frigga was more subtle it was still obvious she did want him to say something but she may have urged him more, but what he did say was not judged for what he said and he appreciated that beyond words.

He was just starting to drift into the mind numbing sleep he thought he had deserved until hearing a soft pounding on the door. "Never lucky enough to get a few extra hours of sleep" he grumbled to himself, before opening the door expecting to see his brother's remorseful face and enduring another attempt at trying to get him to say something.

"What do you wa—"he was faced with his mother's gentle blue eyes.

She smiled putting her hands on her hips "because I am you're mother you address me differently than you would with your brother?" She chuckled "Loki try to be nice to Thor sometime?"

If any other person had said that he would have objected with a long angry rant of how stupid Thor is, but he couldn't be mad at his mother for much longer than a few seconds. "Dinner's ready I was going to send Thor, but…he…well…he ran away" she smiled gently "like I said Loki be nice to your brother"Loki smiled and nodded before his mother began to walk down the stairs.

Loki sniggered to himself "I scared Thor" he knew no one else was there to hear him, but it satisfied him just the same.


	3. Give me a Reason

If Loki could kill Thor he would, for two days he has been trying to figure out answers wearing both their patience's thin. Thor opened his locker beside Loki's "if I asked you today would you answer honestly?" After two days only Thor had learned he was tutoring her that girl Jacinta and he learned that when Loki said it two days ago; Thor has learned next to nothing. Obviously wearing down Loki's morale was impossible and his overall tolerance for idiocy was as long as the Nile. "For the last time Thor do you really think I would be behind the school talking with a girl I barely know?" Thor bit his lip in thought for the umpteenth time falling for the same question; finally Thor came up with the most suitable answer he had tried out of all 47 times "that still doesn't answer my question." He looked up from his locker, noticing his brother was no longer there; he sighed resigning from his quest…for now.

"I don't think he's ever going to answer you" a voice came from behind him.

"I know but—wait who are you?"

He turned to face the stranger's voice closing his locker to leave. The tall boy looked down at the strikingly gorgeous red head that must have been a foot shorter than he, it was the girl, her, the villainous skank who has her eyes set on his little brother who peered back up at him with a face of pure, radiant joy.

"Then will you not answer me?" She chewed on her lip while playing with heart shaped pendent at the end of her golden chain. "I doubt I was there, he's not really my type you know?" She thought it over "maybe I was there" Jacinta laughed leaning on Thor who flinched at her touch "hell if I remembered I'd tell you." She put her hand on his broad shoulder "yeah, I don't think I was there, but you never know with me, I better go catch up with him I need that weirdo's help" she slipped her hand down his back as she left "see ya around football dude, but I think it's best if you stop asking, his temper's pretty nasty and I don't want him or you to get hurt." He couldn't stop himself from feeling warmed on the inside from the bubbly, happy- go-lucky slut. He quickly shook it off wonder what her and his brother would possibly be doing today after school by themselves other than learning; he once again pushed the thought out of head before getting onto the bus to go home. Loki's not the type of person to do something with her?

* * *

She couldn't focus, he was too perfect. She was retaining stuff and her grades were better than before but not good enough, her eyes were trained on his thin pale lips moving as he talked and reminded herself to focus. God, those lips are so nice.

"You aren't listening to me are you?" He looked up at her with startling emerald eyes.

"Well…umm you know you're kinda…distracting" she stared into his eyes and suddenly felt the overwhelming need for his hands to be on her again, an all encompassing need to be touched. He smirked as though knew what effect his eyes were having on her, "I'm distracting?" He licked his lips raising an eyebrow at the promiscuous girl. Is he actually flirting with her? He is Loki Odinson he does not flirt. She looked at his mesmerizing smirk placing one on her own face.

"What can I say when you start talking about science you turn me on." His eyebrows went higher than she had ever thought possible with a bewildered look in his eyes; he looked away suddenly finding interest in the ceiling of the library.

"Stupid girl."

The silence was stifling finally her laughter filled the air, "geez, you sure are a strange one" he finally willed himself to look back at her with a crooked smile.

"You just said me talking about science 'turns you on' and you're calling me strange?" He asked incredulously, she smiled.

"Yeah, you're the strange one."

He sighed "why can't we ever get anything done?" Jacinta went to open her mouth, but was cut short by Loki's glare "don't answer that." They both laughed once again filling the dreary library of the desolate high school.


	4. For Angels to Die

The thought of him carried her all the way home; she can't believe how many times she's said he's perfect to herself in her head. The fuzzy feeling of his touch remained burned into her skin, he's a good kisser she mused while walking home from the school _I wonder what he looks like without a shirt_ she smirked at the thought, Loki's too good to let her do that. He had offered to walk her home or something of that nature with one of his unpleasant scowls that hid his true emotions, but she'd rather not explain to him why her mother isn't home or why her house is so messy, she wouldn't be able to keep up with the guilt of lying to him and how could she say yes with that God awful scowl on his face? She wouldn't be able to explain to him the bruises on her skin; he wasn't going to get that close. This was a no strings attached relationship she screwed with the debate team and he remained socially awkward, the only relationship they had was her body on his and a little bit of learning in between. She kept telling herself that, but something else told her he was already close. Jacinta Prim Rose (Potts) Thomas does not let people get close. That's the thing with sex and making out behind the school or in the library you're not close. The closest people ever get is sucking on her…she stopped and shook the thought out of her head.

She just figured out his last name from over hearing his latest scheme which included his finest detail of his artwork pertaining spray paint and the football field. She sniggered at how he let a few crickets into the library last month, but there was never enough evidence to actually get him in trouble, he was as good at mischief as he was at lying. Jacinta was not a popular girl. Yet she knew him, but only knew three more things than she knew before: he's a very kind to her for an anti-social delinquent, one of the very few boys she's been that don't reek of alcohol, cigarettes, weed or sweat and he has a very eccentric last name to match that first name of his: Loki Odinson. Jacinta Prim Rose Odinson, she smirked perhaps she could get used to that.

The deadly silence of her unsightly, broken home greeted her with the same kindness as her mother did, only warm thoughts of Loki to carry her through homework. Alone. Dinner. Alone. Life. Alone.

Are homes supposed to be empty? Every time she stepped through the steadily decaying threshold of her—'mother's' house she was greeted with a form a grief she could never get used to. The narrow hallway had an assortment of pictures of smiling people; her family was strangers staring back at her with fake smiles. She moved lazily on to the couch in a slumped heap thinking of what she could do to stop the pain, there was only one answer; she smirked, Friday night was as good as night as any to go have some _fun_, her body ached with want and a football game was always a perfect place to pick up some_ fun._

* * *

He was long gone with him her worries disappeared, but they would be back and the numbing sensation would be consumed by worry again. She stepped into the cold shower and thought, actually thought. She wasn't dirty but it was a safe place to hide from her mother. The cool water ran over her skin as her mind began to drift. I never feel love, but since when was sex about love? Her mind delved farther into the thoughts she had repressed, _why do you dress like a slut?_ She chuckled at herself leaning weakly on the shower door, was she really having an identity crisis? Jacinta does not have identity crisis's she has no room for insecurity _but a shoulder to lean on sounds so nice doesn't it? _ She wondered why she had even taken this shower if she felt dirtier coming out than going in._ Why not Loki, you always think about him?_She combed through her hair after the quick shower, definitely no more showers: too much thinking.

She yanked at her wavy orange-red hair, "I dress like a slut because I pick up guys and if I pick up guys my mind will be…sane…again, I can feel nothing at all rather than…stuff."

As if on cue one of her hands brushed against the bruise on her lower back "yeah, I'd rather feel nothing."

She sighed pulling her hair into a half ponytail looking about as good as it was going to get; she glided down the hall with a towel wrapped around her. There were many reasons why Jacinta never went down stairs past 8:00 PM when Rachel came home. She listened to the resounding pop of champagne being opened. Rachel liked to get what most people called 'classy smashed' to the extent of losing all of her common sense and waking up at 12 in the afternoon; which her daughter had gotten quite used to. Her mom's not deaf and she's not blind, she can smell. She knows the thick scent of immaculate cologne, and she knows exactly which little tramp; that lives in her home is the same one the boys outside playing basketball talk about when she's outside. She vowed they would never be the same; but she could already see it happening much faster to her than her mother; they were addicted her mother to alcohol and Jacinta a slave to 'escapes' wherever he may come from.

Blasting her radio to drown out the sounds of the increasingly drunk Rachel would only piss her off more, so she scribbled lazily on a piece of paper. Scribbling helped her distract herself as she was an awful artist, but it would steal away some of the pain like sex only less effective. A lot less effective.


	5. That's what they Always Said

Dinner is always complicated, as soon as his mother forced him to eat more of the food from fear he was anorexic, he bolted from the table into his room where he could safely and quietly 'wallow in self pity' as Natasha had called it or 'cut himself' as Stark would inquire.

He did not degrade himself to wallowing in self pity or cutting himself, he simply read, which is nothing to be ashamed of. He laid down on his bed in thought; _you have nothing to be ashamed of? You're brother is preparing for a football game while you read, alone, while both you're parent cheer on your brother proudly you read and you have nothing to be ashamed of?_

He did have something be ashamed of; most families find intellect to be treasured more than or equal to physical activity. He chuckled sourly to himself; Loki Odinson didn't get that family, sometimes he didn't think he even belonged. It was obvious he poked out like a sore thumb in the family of blue eyes and blonde hair with his green eyes and jet black hair, but he was not one of them and it was becoming obvious that he never was. If he died would they mourn? Would they care? He thought of all the days Thor had dragged him off with his friends to movies and bowling alleys only to be ignored and taunted even by his own brother. He didn't hate his older brother, or at least he didn't think he did, but he was certain of one emotion he had towards his brother and one that is growing stronger with each smile his father had given to Thor instead of Loki: jealousy. It was a piercing jealousy as green as his eyes and as dark as his coal black hair, Thor brought home a C neither of them were considered happy, but Odin never pushed Thor like he did to him. There was a time in Loki's life where he thought that maybe Odin saw more potential in him than Thor, but after that day he never thought without a doubt his father loved Thor more.

"_Loki you get to be the dragon and I'm the knight okay?" _

_The pale boy looked up from his book at his older brother sullenly with hollow, exasperated eyes "why do I have to be the dragon?" _

_Thor rolled his eyes like they had been through this a thousand times "because I said so, duh" he took the plastic sword out of the toy chest maneuvering it skillfully in his hand "have at thee foul beast!" _

_As the small boy had done several times he ran quickly through the nursery away from his older brother who wielded the dreaded sword, but as Loki had experienced several times he was never faster than his older brother. Just second best. _

_He grabbed his younger brother by his hair and pulled him down until he had his foot on his chest "and he shall smite thee and plunge them into the fiery pit!" _

_He stabbed the sword between Loki's side and his arm. "Now stick your tongue out" Thor commanded, Loki sighed and rolled his eyes before laying limp and lifeless with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He watched Thor do a victory lap throughout the room and moved cautiously to prop himself up on his forearm "no! You're still dead!"_

_He pointed the sword at his brother's face who scowled back at him "I don't want to be dead Thor…I don't want to be the dragon either it's not fair every time you win" he pressed the blade onto Loki's nose "I said you were dead!" Loki looked at his determined gaze and sighed before laying back down "I'm going upstairs if you get up I'm not playing with you ever again." He watched his older brother stomp upstairs in frustration. Loki sat up as soon as the door shut and he quickly followed Thor up the stairs._

_"Daddy, Loki's being stupid again I don't get why he just can't be the dragon it's not that hard to die" Loki rolled his eyes from behind the corner expected as much from Thor, but he didn't expect to hear the words of distain from his father's mouth._

_"Loki is a special child and we all must make do with him" he couldn't hear whatever else he said from the pain he felt. The tears pooled under his eyes quickly running down the hall into his room where he could cry, Thor said it wasn't cool for guys to cry so he never did when people were around. _

_He pounded the pillow angrily "stupid dad! Stupid Thor! Stupid everyone!" He cried out into his pillow in anguish. As a child he didn't understand completely what he meant by that, but he knew people dealt with things they didn't like. Loki was something Daddy didn't like?_

_He scowled at the memory as if standing in front of him; he could handle _that now he's heard him say worst when they thought he was asleep, when things accidently slipped when Odin was angry at him. But to this day those words still enraged him and the same questions burned his mind every day "what did I ever do to make you hate me?"

He didn't need a book to take his mind off of things perhaps if he dwelled on them he would just go mad, madder than he already is. He's not mad though, he's certain of that despite what most people say; he has an idea and a plan no one is ever smart enough to see it. No one at home could see it, no one at school could see it, no one— he stopped mid-thought. No one at school could see it? He thought of Thor's friends that commonly came over his house in large groups disrupting the unstable peace Loki had within his room. Their childish words meant nothing to him or at least he wish they didn't, but disturbing his peace, those groveling maggots being in his space he could not accept and the betrayal of his brother joining is far worse. This only started a long list of why Loki hated each of those stupid buffoons, he had been thinking for a long time he should right it down he doesn't have to thinking about it so much. Every time he sees one of their faces a new reason rises.

He looked at clock 8:30, he mused the game should be nearing its end; by time they got home he would be long asleep. After all he had to wake up early for his next biggest schemes.


	6. I Will Try

This was the second time someone brought up a Loki related incident in the past two weeks which was out of the ordinary to say the least.

"Okay Theo what the fuck did you do to piss of Loki?" Natasha demanded angrily slamming her books down on the table.

He looked at the enraged Russian with bewilderment. "I didn't do anything to him I didn't talk to him most of the weekend."

Steve looked a Thor with stern eyes "well whatever's bothering him is serious."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the devoted student, "he put leeches in all the girls lockers in the locker room." She said steadily calming down.

Bruce scrubbed his head indignantly "I have sand in some pretty unfriendly places because of his pranks, where'd he get leeches?"

"What did he do to you?" Thor asked worriedly Bruce sighed "above the math class on the ledge there were buckets of sand even the slightest movement or noise knocked them over onto the whole class."

They looked around "isn't pretty boy in your math class?" Clint asked.

Bruce nodded "there was a one gallon bucket of sand over his desk" Bruce replied grimly.

"Why is it that every time that sick kid gets pissed he takes it out on innocent people?" Steve grumbled to looked at the well behaved good natured student, "is someone upset with wittle Loki?" the archer mocked.

Steve suddenly found interest in his food "he filled every locker of our hallway with either alarm clocks or flour that sprayed on people when it opened."

Natasha growled, "dammit my last name starts with R too, I swear to God if I get dusted with flour I will march over there and kick his ass." The red headed girl had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Maybe it had something to do with his little girlfriend?" Clint inquired, Natasha sighed looking at Clint "her locker was the only one without leeches in it."

"That would explain why he had her avoid the stairs on the west side: they're all covered in oil."

"So crack head Loki decided to keep his girlfriend safe how...sweet and by sweet I mean I'm going to kick his sorry ass the first chance I get." Tony looked awful with teary red eyes and a large bump where he held an ice pack from the bucket dropping on his head.

"We're trying to figure out what ticked Loki off, got any ideas?" Steve said curtly as Tony slouched into the lunch bench.

"No, I don't know what it was, but whatever it is no one is ever doing it again." "You sure he's not just PMSing Thor?" Clint said with his usual snarky attitude.

Thor shrugged "he's not a crack head Tony, he possibly may have done it just for fun and he is incapable of PMSing he's a guy and despite what most people say I am 100% certain my little _brother_ is a boy."

Natasha sat listening before slinking quietly from her seat with only Clint noticing her absence.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her hand, her emerald green eyes had a hardened gaze to their perfection.

"Getting some answers, I don't have to pull five leeches of my arm just because he thinks it's funny."

He could hear her coming from several tables away and chuckled "they sent a little spy."

"Loki," he lazily looked at her from his grapes.

"Yes Mrs. Romanoff?" Her tone was cold, "save your pleasantries for later Loki."

The trickster winced as if he had been slapped. "But I have so many more things to say."

She rolled her eyes and sat beside him just close enough to make him uncomfortable, "so how was your Friday? You know Thor had a football game, didn't see you there couldn't stand to cheer your own brother on huh?"

The delinquent ate his food ignoring her without some much as flicker in his eyes "does it ever occur to you I have better things to do then watch a bunch of guys in tights make jello out of their already inferior minds? Besides isn't watching guys in tights more of a girl thing?" he replied with a chilled tone in his voice.

"What is Natasha doing?" They looked incredulously at Clint who shrugged "Tasha pissed, she wants answers, I wasn't going to be poor bastard who said no." They sucked in a pain breathe suddenly feeling bad for the unfortunate soul who had unleashed her fury on himself. And watched them converse.

Natasha smirked, the least bit frightened by the cold, harrowing stare. "well thanks for answering my question but I have a parting gift."She pulled him by his shirt collar aiming a balled fist at his face "you put another goddamn leech in my locker and you die." She could feel the whole rooms eyes and she knew that Clint probably was cracking up, which made her smile more. She looked into his steely eyed gaze before dropping her fist "be lucky you're Thor's little brother."

He smirked as if she wasn't the first time today someone threatened him and from the slight swelling of his eye it didn't seem like she was the first to get to him either. "and if I wasn't Theo's little brother what would you do to me?"

She wasn't surprised by his lack of self preservation knowing that he fed off of attention. Her scowled deepened as she turned her back from him.

"Just be glad you are."

She sat down at her table with half the school lunch room's eyes on her considering there was no fight. "Thor you're little brother has a black eye" she sat down calmly before biting into her food.

"Did you give him that black eye?" Tony asked pleadingly.

She shook her head "no, someone err…multiple people seem to express their feelings about his mischief."

No one ever had enough evidence to actually suspend or expel Loki for his pranks, because no one had ever seen him do them but everyone knew he did it, it was his sort of thing to do, so he was labeled the Bandit or the masked persona the school camera's had recorded. Thor looked worriedly at his little brother sitting alone unfazed by the recent events, but he could easily see a slight purple forming under his eye, he sighed sadly "I try…" He spent nights wonder when he went from goofy little Loki who played with his food, stuck straws up his nose and made Thor laugh until his sides hurt to this: a sullen, thin outline of someone he used to know it was like he was on drugs. What pained him more was that the only time Thor saw the same happiness he used to share with him he only shared with that girl. He wouldn't call himself replaced, but moved aside by her, and Thor doesn't know what caused him to do that.

"Thor, earth to Thor?" He blinked several times staring at Clint's hand that had been waved in his face several times "geez Blondzilla you zoned out on us. Our little friend Nat here was just telling how your brother's destroying the school because he had a bad weekend." He nodded, but Loki was what he was thinking about.

He held his brother all his life since the day they brought him home from the hospital, he protected his brother all the time and he loved his full time job. He never minded carrying Loki on his back when he was sick or holding him in the night when a nightmare threatened his safety, he loved doing that with Loki. Now he barely glanced at him and as cliché as it sounded in Thor's mind: it hurt, badly.

Loki smiled, "I've done enough for one day" he heard a loud explosion from the cafeteria's kitchen and lunch ladies covered in thick black soot. He smirked, "definitely enough for one day." But he had one last prank to hit a certain older brother where it would hurt most his girlfriend: Jane Foster.


End file.
